


A Rude Awakening

by Fullmetalgeassvampire



Series: Free! Drabbles Collection [3]
Category: Free!
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 05:59:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10587873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fullmetalgeassvampire/pseuds/Fullmetalgeassvampire
Summary: This happened to me this morning, unfortunately without the bit where Rin was beside me -_- I just got the jolt of horror when you realise you massively overslept!





	

Your tired eyes flicker open, you feel a hard object poking you in the ribs - your phone. You check the clock: 11.59am. You sit bolt upright, last thing you knew it was 10am and you were silencing your alarm. You stare over at Rin, your boyfriend, shirtless beside you, propped up on an elbow, a cheeky smile dancing on his lips.   
"You moron, you shouldn't have let me feel asleep again!" you shove him playfully.   
"You looked so cute, I just couldn't wake you," your boyfriend replied, instantly making you forgive him in that infuriating way he always does.


End file.
